The present invention relates generally to a device that is used to take up slack, or shorten, a length of belt webbing. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices suitable for taking up slack, or shortening, a seat belt webbing in a vehicle. The device is particularly suitable for the removal of slack from a seat belt webbing used to retain a baby seat in place on a supporting vehicle seat.
In the prior art, lengths of belt material or webbing are commonly used to retain a structure in place. For example, belts are frequently used to retain stacked articles in place on a pallet. Belts are also provided on the seats of vehicles to secure a seated occupant in place for safety purposes. In connection with the present invention, existing seat belts in vehicles are often used to secure a baby seat to the supporting vehicle seat. Typically, the seat belt is passed through an opening in the baby seat and secured with the end buckle in a normal manner. When securing a baby seat in a vehicle, especially for use with a small infant, it is critical that the baby seat be securely and snugly positioned on the seat, and it is further critical that the back support of the seat be oriented at desired angle. Proper positioning of the seat will more effectively distribute the baby's weight, and better support an infant's neck in an impact. While the existing seat belt is effective for retaining an adult passenger in place on the seat, when the belt is used with a baby seat, it often has unwanted slack which decreases the effectiveness of the belt's ability to secure and retain the baby seat in its proper position and orientation on the seat.
To address the inherent problem of slack in retaining belts, there have been many attempts in the prior art to reduce or eliminate such slack. For example, shortening devices including ratcheted spindles have been available in the prior art. The belt webbing is typically routed around the spindle and then wound about the spindle with the assistance of the ratchet. The ratchet provides leverage and locking to enable the belt to be tightened and released as desired. Also, spring clips have been provided to grip excess portions of the belt to thereby shorten the belt. However, these prior art devices suffer from many disadvantages which makes them undesirable to use. For example, the prior art shortening devices commonly require that a free end of the belt be routed through the shortening device to enable winding of the belt by the device to effectuate shortening. This is not particularly advantageous in a vehicle seat belt because a vehicle seat belt includes a large buckle on the end. To be routed through the interior of a shortening device, the device would have to have a rather large housing and would have to accommodate the large buckle and still be able to grasp the thin belt. Other devices permanently incorporate the ratchet take-up mechanism directly on the belt itself. Permanently mounted shortening devices such as these are commonly used on special belt systems for retaining articles on a pallet. As can be understood, a permanently mounted shortening device is not needed for vehicle owners who do not have small children or who have grown children. The provision of such devices as a standard vehicle option would be both costly and unnecessary.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a compact, inexpensive and removable belt shortening device that is well suited for shortening vehicle seat belts. There is a particular demand for such a belt shortening device that can be easily fitted to an existing seat belt webbing without disengaging the existing belt connection.
In this regard, the present invention preserves the advantages of prior art belt shortening devices while, in addition, overcoming many disadvantages of such currently available devices and providing the necessary features not found in currently available devices. As indicated above, the belt shortening device of the present invention is intended for use with a vehicle seat belt that is used to secure a baby seat within a vehicle. The present belt shortening device is particularly constructed and arranged so that it can be easily mounted to an existing vehicle seat belt without detaching the belt from its existing connection. More specifically, the belt shortening device includes a cylindrical tubular housing, a spindle rotatably received within the housing, and a ratchet mechanism operable for controlling rotation of the spindle and winding of the belt around the spindle. The tubular housing has an open end and a closed end and includes a pair of longitudinal slits extending inwardly from the open end thereof. The slits are symmetrically arranged in opposed relation so as to define a transverse slot in the housing for receiving the belt therein. Symmetrically opposed ratchet pawls are mounted in the side wall of the housing adjacent the open end thereof. The pawls are pivotably mounted and are pivotably movable between a locking position and a release position. The spindle has a body portion and two spaced arms extending perpendicularly outwardly from the body portion. The peripheral edge of the body portion includes a plurality of ratchet teeth that engage with the ratchet pawls when the spindle is assembled with the housing. The spaced arms of the spindle define a longitudinal slot for transversely receiving the belt therein.
In use, the seat belt is slid into the slits in the housing so that the belt runs transversely through the housing. The spindle is received in assembled relation with the housing and the belt such that the belt is transversely received between the arms of the spindle, and further such that the body portion of the spindle is positioned within the open end of the housing with the ratchet teeth slidably engaged with the pawls. When assembled, the spindle is rotatable relative to housing to wind the belt around the spindle within the housing. The ratchet pawls hold the spindle in place to prevent loosening of the belt. Friction between the surfaces of the belt, the spindle and the belt maintain the housing and spindle in assembled relation. When it is desired to release the belt shortening device, the pawls are moved to the release position and the spindle is released to loosen the belt. Once released, the spindle can be removed from the housing to fully release the belt.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a belt shortening device that can remove unwanted slack in a vehicle seat belt that it used to secure a baby seat in a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt shortening device that can be easily fitted to an existing seat belt webbing without disengaging the existing belt connection.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a belt shortening device that is easily mounted over the side edge of the belt.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a belt shortening device comprised of two interlocking units that are received in assembled relation over the opposing side edges of the belt.
It is still another object to provide a belt shortening device that does not require any additional webbing or additional buckles.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.